The Flow Cytometry shared facility has been in existence since 1985 and has provided essential flow cytometric services to many Cancer Center members from all research programs of the Center. The mission of this facility has been to serve the varied research needs of researchers at the IU Cancer Center. Our goal is to continue to provide Cancer Center members access to cost-effective state-of-the-art technology. A substantial list of publications resulting from the use of this facility documents its effectiveness. Flow Cytometry activities are currently carried out by three full-time employees, all of whom are well qualified operators that have received extensive training. The facility provides consultation, technical advice, and collaboration. We believe that a centralized facility providing these services promotes cutting edge science and also serves as a central common area for Cancer Center investigators to interact and exchange scientific information. Since the inception of this facility, there have been many requests for new services. As new techniques were added, the list of services provided by the facility has grown. The personnel and instrumentation available at the facility are capable of performing virtually any flow cytometric assay requested by Cancer Center investigators. The list of available services thus includes: 1. Multiparameter (4, 5 or 6-color) immunofluorescence analysis and cell sorting; 2. DNA content and cell cycle analysis; 3. Simultaneous immunofluorescence and cell cycle analysis; 4. Single cell sorting; 5. Cell sorting (bulk or single cells) based on position of cells in cell cycle; 6. Apoptosis analysis (Annexin V/PI, Caspase, TUNEL and other assays); 7. BrdU incorporation; 8. Viability assays; 9. Chromosome analysis (univariate and bivariate); 10. Receptor - ligand interactions; 11. Kinetic analyses; and 12. Off-line data analysis.